The present invention relates mainly to a leavened dough and to the food products based on such a dough, particularly bread, to a leavened puff pastry and to the food products based on such a dough, particularly Viennese bakery products, and to the process for their manufacture.
Leavened dough or leavened puff pastry proves by virtue of the release of carbon dioxide gas by yeast and of water vapour during fermentation and proving operations. The proving of leavened doughs or of leavened shortcrust pastries ties up for a long time an expensive proving room and consumes large amounts of energy. Furthermore, the brittleness of the fresh or frozen, proved dough limits the possibilities for its treatment, handling and/or transportation.
It is consequently an aim of the present invention to provide a leavened dough or a leavened puff pastry requiring no proving step.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a leavened dough or a leavened puff pastry which, after a proving step, has a large volume.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide food products based on such a dough exhibiting excellent organoleptic qualities.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide food products having a nice appearance, particularly an even aerated dough.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide food products based on leavened dough or leavened puff pastry allowing long preservation and rapid preparation.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide an industrial process for the manufacture of food products based on leavened dough or leavened puff pastry.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide food products based on leavened dough and/or leavened puff pastry having a low production cost.
It is also an aim of the present invention to make it possible to obtain raw, raw pre-proved, raw proved or baked products which have a good deep freezing behaviour.
These aims are achieved according to the present invention by rolling out the dough at the end of forming, which, surprisingly, makes it possible to obtain an aerated dough by baking without a proving step, or to increase the volume of a proved dough.
The subject of the invention is mainly a process for the manufacture of a food product comprising the steps consisting in:
a) preparing a leavened dough or a leavened puff pastry containing gluten, based on flour and water;
b) kneading the dough;
c) shaping or forming the dough;
characterized in that is comprises, in addition, a subsequent step consisting in:
d) rolling out the dough so as to extend the glutens in order to allow the development of the dough during a subsequent baking step.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that step d) is a step for laminating the dough.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that in step d), the dough is progressively laminated by passing between a plurality of pairs of rolls, the space left between the two rolls of a pair being less than the space left between the two rolls of the preceding pair.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that an edible hydrocolloid or a mixture of edible hydrocolloids is incorporated into the dough.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that cystein is incorporated into the dough in proportions corresponding to a reducing action on the glutens.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that the hydrocolloid(s) comprise(s) gelatin.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that the hydrocolloid(s) comprise(s) CMC.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that the hydrocolloid(s) comprise(s) pectin.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that it comprises, in addition, a subsequent step e) of freezing the rolled out, particularly laminated, dough.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that it comprises between the step d) of rolling out the dough and the step e) of freezing the dough, a step f) consisting in resting the dough at room temperature for 10 to 20 min.
The subject of the invention is also a process, characterized in that it comprises, in addition, a subsequent step g) of baking the dough.
The subject of the invention is also a Viennese bakery product comprising a leavened puff pastry, particularly croissants, characterized in that it is manufactured by the process according to the invention.